The primary goal of this project is to identify specific aspects of social support associated with the varying level of improvement in functional disability--physical and emotional--following cardiac surgery in the elderly. The proposed research has the following specific aims: (1) To examine the relationship of characteristics of the social network of providers of support (available number, frequency of contacts, geographic proximity, kinship, and the presence of a confidant) to changes in level of physical and emotional functional disability in the elderly; (2) To examine the relationship of the type and amount of support (emotional, tangible aid, guidance) to changes in level of physical and emotional functional disability in the elderly; (3) To examine the relationship of the perceived adequacy of social support to changes in level of physical and emotional functional disability in the elderly. A large group of elderly patients with functional disability are cardiac disease patients. Patients undergoing elective surgery for coronary artery disease (angina pectoris) or aortic stenosis will be interviewed prior to surgery to collect measures of social support and baseline functional disability. Patients will be reinterviewed at one month and at six months after surgery to assess changes in social support and functional disability. Angina pectoris and aortic stenosis were selected because both are common in the elderly and both are conditions with a definite known pathology. The pathology causes a documented functional disability which can be improved. Surgery changes the pathology in these conditions, with an expected, measurable improvement in physiologic status which is documented. The role of social support in the subsequent variability of improvement in functional disability can thus be meaningfully examined. Functional disability in this proposal has two major parts: physical and emotional. The effect of social support on each part will be assessed. The broad, long-term objective of this work is to identify those social support aspects that contribute to improvement in physical and emotional functional disability and that could be mobilized around hospitalization for medical or surgical illnesses in the elderly.